With the development of semiconductor technologies and integrated circuits, a character size of a CMOS (Complementary-Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor, complementary-metal-oxide-semiconductor) device is reduced dramatically. Improving system performance of a conventional two-dimensional integrated circuit by reducing a size of a device is increasingly limited. An interposer provided with a TSV (through silicon via) is an effective method for resolving the foregoing problem of devices integration because of high packaging density and excellent performance of the interposer provided with a TSV. However, a conventional TSV interposer propagates a signal in a manner of providing a return current for the signal by using a TSV ground, and in a signal transmission structure, an electromagnetic field generated by the TSV and a cable layout layer penetrates into a silicon substrate of the interposer, thereby causing problems of signal attenuation and interference leakage.